


Keep calm & keep your knickers on

by OrphanText



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Frottage, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanText/pseuds/OrphanText
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saguru finds something unexpected about himself and proceeds to be an embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep calm & keep your knickers on

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed
> 
> Maybe actual birthday fic to come soon.  
> Sort of set during/post university years.

He’s still staring at it when Kaito returns from the bathroom, towel slung around his neck and smelling like jasmine. He makes for his desk chair immediately, a small bottle of toner in his hand, the tips of his hair still wet and dripping. “Did you find - _ah_.”

It’s a bare slip of thing, the thin cotton worn smooth and soft, delicate lace stitched to the hems of it. When Saguru’s fingers had caught on it while he was fishing around in Kaito’s drawers for something to wear, he had pulled it out without a second thought, only for his face to burn red and to drop it immediately. Of all the things he’d been expecting to find, a pair of navy lacy panties stuffed in together with his old gym shorts from school hadn’t been it. 

Immediately (or as he would argue, _naturally_ ), his mind had latched onto the idea of Kaito actually wearing them. _How_ , his mind had wondered, before moving on quickly to _when?_ Right now, Kaito is dressed in an old shirt and a pair of shorts, but could he be wearing something similar underneath? _Is he?_ The very thought makes his mouth go dry, Saguru finding the idea much more appealing than he thought it would be. Does he - and Saguru’s mind skirts around the thought, skittish. For all the years that they’ve been dating, Kaito had never mentioned of word of it to him, that he has a - a _kink_ , if this is what it is. Saguru doesn’t know. He can’t think, and Kaito is still watching him, expression carefully blank as he takes a swig from the water bottle on his desk.

“It was for work, you know.” Kaito offers finally. “For when I had to dress up as - “ A lift of his shoulder, a half-shrug. If anything, it only shorts Saguru’s brain out further. “Part of being a perfectionist.”

“I - “ Saguru finds his voice congested, and coughs to clear his throat. “I - yeah.”

It doesn’t make much sense, but he knows that Kaito doesn’t think the way he does, doesn’t follow the same path of logic people usually do. He had meant to fold it back up, put the article back where he found it, but instead -

“Do you - wear it? For non-work purposes?”

There’s a small fray to the lace near the edges, and it’s all he can do not to rub his fingers over the thin thread, wondering if there’s some kind of rule against touching your boyfriend’s undies without their permission. Kaito hadn’t said anything, hadn’t moved from his chair, and - it’s fine, isn’t it? It’s fine. If it isn’t - surely Kaito would have said something.

Silence, the weight of Kaito’s gaze heavy on him as he caps his bottle, sets it aside. There is a thing such as too much curiosity, and while Kaito is often generous and giving, Saguru has to wonder if he’s finally crossed some sort of line, said something he shouldn’t have -

“I do.” Kaito says, finally looking away, cheeks pinking slightly. “It’d be a waste not to, won’t it?”

A pause, desire shooting hot through Saguru’s veins as he struggles for reason with himself. “And… now?”

“No.” It comes out sharp, perhaps sharper than Kaito had intended, because he sits up straighter, then pulls his feet up to tuck them under him on the chair. “Not now, but - Do you want me to wear them for you?”

“You would?” His voice comes out choked, a hoarse whisper, the corner of Kaito’s lips lifting briefly in a smirk. “What I mean is, you don’t have to, although I admit that I am curious… just as to… how.“ Trails off pathetically, hoping that a hole will open up and swallow him whole soon.

“Somehow, I sincerely doubt that that is the only thing that you’re curious about.” Kaito slides off his chair, holding a hand out towards him in a demanding manner. “Give here.”

When Saguru does, pressing the bare scrap of cloth into his palm, Kaito turns towards the bed, shucks off his shorts and underwear before Saguru can so much as blink. Before he knows it, he has already reached a hand over and laid it trembling on the muscle of his calf, Kaito shooting him a look before shaking him off, bending over to step into the pair of panties.

“The next thing I know,” Kaito says, tone entirely too conversational while he’s frying Saguru’s brain to a crisp. “Is that you will want to help me wear it.”

“I do - maybe?” Saguru blurts, reddening when he realizes that he’s spoken aloud. It’s mortifying, to know how much this can affect him, each word of want and need leaving an oil smear over his skin like he’s dirty. “Sorry. I’m - “ _want to put it on you want to rip it off with my teeth and suck you till you beg for mercy_ “ - strange.”

“Stranger than me in a white suit?” Kaito shrugs, fingers slipping beneath the hem to straighten out the lace so it isn’t crushed against his skin, one leg propped up on the bed as he adjusts himself. “Or you attending that press conference in full Sherlock cosplay?” Here, the corner of his lips lift up in a smirk. “I think you’ll want me however I am, Saguru, and I, you. Now. What do you think?”

He turns back to face him fully, and whatever Saguru is about to say gets choked up inside his throat, and he only manages a quiet, garbled sound. Kaito grins, puts his hands on his hips. The shirt he’s wearing doesn’t completely cover him, and the contrast of dark navy against milky pale skin is so much better than Saguru had imagined. It sits low on his hips, doesn’t cover his arse fully ( thank fuck for gymnastics, Saguru finds himself thinking uncharacteristically), and the thin cotton does nothing to hide the soft swell and bulge against his thigh other than highlighting it. He sits, rooted to the spot, barely daring to breathe until Kaito takes pity on him, and reaches for him. 

“Come here,” Kaito murmurs, siren soft. “Saguru.”

He goes, nearly stumbling over his own feet in his haste to obey, Kaito catching him by his hands the moment he’s drawn close enough, smiling like he knows a dozen of Saguru’s darkest secrets. Saguru leans down, first to press his lips against Kaito’s forehead, then to his cheek, pressing his nose to the spot just behind his ear and breathing in the scent of faint peppermint and jasmine. For some inexplicable reason, having Kaito in his arms never fails to calm him down, something about his presence reassuring even if Kaito himself is mercurial, unpredictable as a storm. He sighs, Kaito shifting, tickle of hair just beneath his nose -

“You can touch, you know.”

Carefully, hesitantly, Saguru takes a half step back. Then, eyes on Kaito’s own, his boyfriend quirking an eyebrow up at him, presses his palms to the side of his ribs, skimming down over his waist, his hip, to rest on the swell of his buttocks, fingers tracing the lace trim of his panties. He feels more than hears Kaito’s soft sigh, feels the compression of his ribs with one hand on his back, shirt hitched up so he can get at more of him, teeth aching to leave behind a bruise mark on all that expanse of pale skin (how Kaito keeps himself pale even after spending so much time in the sun is still a mystery). Hands cup him gently by the cheeks, and he blinks back down at Kaito, unaware that he’d been spacing.

“Do you have any idea how hungry you look right now?” Kaito asks, Saguru shuddering when a sneaky hand brushes over the front of his borrowed pants. “I guess I should be flattered.”

“You should be.” Saguru’s voice comes out rougher than normal, and even though he aches to touch more of him, to peel him out of his shirt and lingerie, the only thing he does is to kiss the top of his head fondly. “You’re clever, brilliant, beautiful - “ another kiss “ - and the best thing to ever happen to me, despite all of my logical reasoning. I just… I love you.”

The hand on him pauses, then Kaito ducks his head, thumb pressing harder against the curve of his cock near the head, rubbing down. Saguru gasps, knees nearly buckling, only for Kaito to bend down and to pick him up bridal style, taking the few steps to the bed and setting him down on it with a flump. 

“You,” Kaito grumbles, climbing on up over him and straddling his waist, Saguru gasping again when he grinds down backwards over his erection, hands immediately grabbing onto Kaito’s hips. “Are such an incurable sap, you know that?”

“Only because you find it embarrassing when I - _ah, Kaito, stop_ - “ Saguru whimpers into Kaito’s mouth as Kaito kisses him, still keeping up a steady, maddening grind against his cock. “I - “

“Shhhh.” Kaito kisses him on the cheek, leaving behind a wet mark on his skin as he reaches down to tug Saguru’s pants down enough for him to work with. “I’ll let you soil my underwear, how about it? A fair exchange?”

“I have a good idea of what I want, if you’ll just let me up,” Saguru pants, fingers snapping at the waistband of Kaito’s undies. “Let me up.”

“No.” Kaito sounds resolute, pinning his hands up by his wrists to the pillows, gleam of teeth so reminiscent of KID, and yet completely Kaito. “You say the most embarrassing of things when I let you have your way.”

“I don’t find loving you embarrassing in any way, just like how you indulge me in the most ridiculous of things.” Saguru struggles for air when Kaito squirms in his lap (can think of much better ways to have him squirming, still). “Love you, my selkie.”

“This man. Absolutely ridiculous.” Saguru grins when Kaito sucks a bruise onto his neck, yelping when there’s teeth, hot tongue lapping over the mark quickly. “Darling, I will _ruin_ you.”

“If that’s what you want,” Saguru murmurs, watching Kaito’s eyes go dark with desire and then he’s being kissed all over again. Later - later, he’ll want to have Kaito sitting in his lap, brought to orgasm with nothing but his hand again and again until he’s wrung out and exhausted, until they’ve completely ruined his panties and Saguru can have a valid excuse for buying him a new pair. Later, he wants to lavish Kaito with love and care, murmuring all the sweet nothings into his ear until Kaito’s squirming from it, still unaccustomed to having people tell him that he’s loved, that he’s deserving of being loved. Later, they’ll have to wash the bed sheets and take a shower all over again, but right now he’s content to simply have Kaito here with him, grumbling in his ear even while he frots against him, hair disheveled and eyes bright like the guiding stars on the darkest of nights.

“Love you,” he whispers, and laughs when Kaito attacks him with a frustrated growl, applying lips and teeth to skin until he’s sure he’ll need concealer if he’s still keen on keeping his promise to join Hattori and Kudo’s trip to the beach on Wednesday. It still doesn’t change a thing, either way. “I love you.”

And he does.


End file.
